


Tell Her That I Love Her

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 2x13, Drabble, F/M, Reimaged Scene, goodbye scene, season 2 finale, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: What if, the season 2 deleted scene entitled ‘Tell her that I love her’ was about Brianna?





	

The sound of cannon fire reverberated through them as powerful as their release had been. Claire looked up at him, feeling the tremor run through him, unable to bring herself to believe this was it. The last she’d hold him. The last she’d feel him. _The last_. She shook her head, pulling him down to kiss her once more.

The air filled with the sound of buzzing stones and warfare. Jamie sat up and glanced toward Culloden - towards inevitability. Then Claire’d taken his hand in hers and urgently pressed their wedding gift into his palm. Everything seemed surreal, as if he’d suddenly - mercifully - wake up and find himself back home, in Lallybroch once more, with Claire in his arms.

He got to his feet scarcely feeling the motion for the weight that bore excruciatingly on his heart. Fumbling, Jamie gave all he had into her keeping; His soul and his father’s ring.

“Give it to the bairn. When he’s old enough,” he said. _A piece of me, to carry wi’ ye_ , he thought.

“I will name him Brian. After your father,” Claire promised.

“And… If it is a wee lass,” he said, clearing his throat. “Tell her that I love her, Sassenach. _Always_.”

He took hold of her then, before he lost all his self-will, bringing her body flush with his, and danced her back toward the stone. Toward her destiny. Toward her future empty of him. She hadn’t, he realized, taken her eyes off of him. Nor had he taken them from her. Their eyes saying all that they couldn’t with words.

“I love you,’ she desperately whispered through tears and a pain that went right through him. “I love you!”

It is all that had mattered. All that had meaning.

“And I, you.”

And in a heartbeat… She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr drabble prompt idea that resulted in three uniquely different stories, from three different writers.


End file.
